Web-based content is becoming increasingly accessible to a variety of user devices using browser software. With this increased availability, however, comes an increased risk of attacks directed to servers hosting the Web-based content. Cross-site request forgery (CSFR) attacks provide only one example of vulnerabilities faced by these servers. In the past, various dynamic canary solutions have been proposed to combat these attacks.